Wedding Dress
by I'm Right Here
Summary: She was getting married today. The stupid woman's dreams were finally coming true. Song fic! Based on Taeyang's "Wedding Dress".


Hey Everyone! Just a few Notes before the fic:

I wrote this fic based on Taeyang's "Wedding Dress" from his album, Solar. I'm aware of the English Version for the song, But I think the Korean Lyrics are much more powerful than the English. My opinion. Either way, it's such a great song, with such emotion. Also, This story kinda goes along with the Music video. I'll put a link at the bottom of the fic to it.

Italics are either Gokudera's memories, or lyrics to the song!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn, or its characters, and I don't own Taeyang, and his music (That would be freaking awesome if I did though!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gokudera Hayato slumped over the piano again, squeezing his eyes shut, stomach churning at the thought of the event taking place that day. He sat up again, cracked his fingers, before gently touching the keys.

Wedding dress.

She was getting married today. The stupid woman's dreams were finally coming true.

_"Gokudera-kun?" _

_"Hnn?"_

_"What kind of dreams do you have?"_

_He propped himself up on an elbow, and looked down at her. "What kind of stupid question is that?"_

_She frowned. "That is not a stupid question! Haru will tell you her dream!"_

_He scowled at her for a moment, before laying back down in the grass beside her. "Go ahead."_

He remembered watching the white clouds, as she described every little detail about her dream wedding. At the time, he could care less about the details; All he cared about was the girl, with bits of grass stuck in her hair, spending time with him.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, before sighing to change in his suit. Gathering up the papers, grabbed the ring before heading out.

****

* * *

A minor...F major...C major...G major...**

* * *

**

When Gokudera arrived at the church, he paused to look around. Everything was exactly how Haru wanted it. For starters, she wanted to be married in the same church as her parents. Bundles of fresh white roses decorated the sanctuary with a bits of green ivy accompaning the gorgeous flowers. Sunlight flooded through the high stained glass windows, the stone arches soaking up the light to show the exquisit details engraved in them.

"Squid-Head!" The obnoxious greeting seemed to put a damper on the beautiful scenery.

Gokudera clenched his teeth, before turning to look at Ryohei. Standing next to him was Tsuna, who gave him a small wave.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna's hand. "I'm glad you were able to make it!"

"Who are you kidding Gokudera?" Ryohei laughed. "He came to watch and dream about Kyoko on this special day!"

Gokudera frowned at the Lawn-Head, but refused to let his stupidity get to him. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "You know I couldn't miss this, Gokudera," Tsuna replied. He reached over and patted Gokudera's shoulder. "I would rather attend one of my guardian's weddings, before dealing with the mafia."

Gokudera swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Thanks you for coming, Juddaime. Haru will be so happy to see you." He glanced at his watch. "I should get going."

"Good luck, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, in a quiet voice.

"Break a leg!" Ryohei called out, as he followed the Tenth into the sanctuary.

Gokudera shot a glare at the jock before exhaling and turning down the hallway. He tugged on his Suit Jacket as he made his way down to the narrow hallway to the Bride's dressing could hear light laughter from the door which was cracked open slightly. He paused at the oak door, his hands trembling slightly.

Before he could knock though, the door swung open, and his sister, Bianchi was standing there. Thankfully she was wearing sunglasses, but he decided to make a face at her anyways. She blinked at him before stepping aside. Gokudera's frown left his face immediately, as his eyes widened at the scenery.

Kyoko, Chrome, and I-pin, matching in their pretty peach dresses, stood around Haru, who was sitting on the couch, holding her bouquet of white roses. A small gorgeous tiara rested on her brown hair. Usually it was pulled back into a ponytail, but now it was loose, hanging down, resting in soft curls around her lace capped shoulders. Her dress was an elegant A line dress, which fitted her just perfectly, the length just touching the floor, but leaving a small train behind.

Gokudera blinked a few times as she approached him. "What are you doing back here?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Gokudera froze. His knees felt a little weak suddenly. He wished that this moment would never end. "Oi," he said, finally. "You'll wrinkle your dress."

She pulled away, reached for a white rose and pinned it to his lapel. "You look handsome," She said, looking into his green eyes.

"You," he lick his dry lips, "look absoutely stunning."

Haru grinned from ear to ear, as she finished pinning the flower. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Why did his voice suddenly feel hoarse?

"You'll be just fine, I know it." She patted his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment longer, when her eyes darted to look just past his shoulder. A smile lit up her face, and her hand left his cheek to wave. Gokudera slowly turned to see who it was.

Yammato stood beside the two, grinning at Gokudera. He took Haru's free hand and lifted it to his lips. "Hello, gorgeous. You ready?"

The girls squealed behind them, and Gokudera took a step away. "I better take my place," he announced, quickly leaving the scene behind him. His heart clenched as he walked up the aisle and sat down at the piano.

_Oh please leave him and come to me_

Gokudera found himself staring at Yammato, when he heard the audience clapping. He turned and saw Haru making her way down the aisle with her dad. She took Yammato's hand as the minister began to speak. Gokudera could only stare at the two, gritting his teeth, behind his fake smile. Only the candles flickered with the same emotion that was in his heart.

He glanced back at the Bride and Groom, who were now facing him. Haru made a small gesture for him to start playing. His fingers rested lightly on the keys, as he exhaled.

_You never knew how I felt about you_

_And I hate you so_

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

_Now I have no more _

_Tears left to cry_

_When I'm by myself_

_I talk to you like you're here_

_I've felt so restless every night_

_Maybe I've known all along_

_That this would happen_

_I close my eyes_

_And dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him_

_And come to me_

The sounds from the piano reverberated throughout the church. Haru and Yamamato smiled at each other, lost in their own world. Gokudera ignored the hurt in his heart as the ceremony continued on.

**

* * *

********(3rd from Middle C)  
G, C, C, C, G, D, B, C  
G, C, E, F, E, C, C, B, C, D**

* * *

Flower petals floated into the air, as the newlyweds swiftly made their way down the aisle. They continued to greet friends and family, as Gokudera remained seated at the piano, watching Haru. For so long, he was such a fool, living in an illusion, thinking that things would be alright in the end. He closed his eyes replaying images in his mind. Images that changed his life...

_It was another fantastic party that the Vongola X was throwing. Close Mafia families were invited to attended, and the ballroom was packed. Gokudera stood at one end of the room, watching her at the bar. Haru looked gorgeous that night, as she talked and laughed with Kyoko. He took a quick swig of his drink, before heading towards her._

_"Hey." he said to her. She paused mid-sentence to smile at him. "Hey yourself," She replied._

_"Can I talk to you real quick? It's important." He said, his voice as serious as ever. For a moment, it scared Haru, as if there was something wrong. But before she could answer, Gokudera was pulling on her arm, leading her outside on the balcony._

_"Is something wrong?" She asked, as they stepped outside. Gokudera looked up into the night sky as he tried to think of what to say. He turned to look at her, the love of his life. No one could be more perfect for him._

_"Haru, you know we've come along way," He said, his hand running over the concrete railing of the balcony. "From practically enemies, to being best friends."_

_Haru nodded. "Where is this going?" She finally asked._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," Gokudera continued on. He paused, and looked at her. She looked slightly confused, and a sudden fear came over him. What if she said no? _

_The ring. Show her the ring._

_As he fumbled to get the ring out, the french doors opened. Yammato approached them, smiling his trademark smile at them both._

_"What do you want, baseball-idiot?"_

_Yammato grinned sheepishly at him. "I saw you both head out here, so I figured now would be a perfect time."_

_Gokudera looked down. "Perfect time for-" _

_The world stopped. Yammato held a silver ring in his fingers as he smiled at Haru. Slowly he slid the ring onto her ring finger. Gokudera glanced at Haru, and was astonished to see tears of joy falling from her eyes. She looked back at Yammato, smiling._

_The knife was lodged in Gokudera's chest since then._

Gokudera stood up from the piano bench, and finally made his way to the back of the church. He squinted his eyes when he stepped outside, and spotted the newlyweds.

he needed a smoke.

Sighing he leaned up against the wall, searching for a cigarette in his pocket. His fingers found the cool heavy ring instead, as he pulled it out to examine it. He lit a cigarette and held the ring up in the sunlight to examine it.

The Diamond sparkled beautifully in the sun. He had spent so much time, carefully picking out the perfect ring. He looked back at Haru, looking excited, Thanking everyone for coming, standing proudly with her new husband. He looked back the ring which rest in his hand. Slowly, he turned his palm, the ring sliding from his hand, and clattering on the stone pavement. He glanced one more time at the her before turning away.

_Baby_

_Please, don't take his hand_

_Cause you should be my Lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_the rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing... dress...dress_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me next to you_

_The wedding dress you're wearing...dress...dress_

_The wedding dress you're wearing...Oh no..._

* * *

I'M SORRY! I really hate write sad endings, but I really love the song! And I couldn't think of a better couple to write it for!

Nothing against Yammato, He is one of my favorite characters. I just think Gokudera would suit Haru much much better.

Also, If any of you know music, You'll notice my breaks (Written in bold) were "Music Language"? I don't know what else to call it. The first break, were chords, and you play those chords, You get the left hand to the song "Wedding Dress". The second Break, are notes on the piano, that if you play them, you'll be playing "Wedding March". I thought it would be a nice twist to put in there. Please don't think of me musically talented. I only dabble in a few instuments, and unfortunately, the Piano isn't one of my strong points.

Oh! and I put a link to the Music Video in my profile! Check it out! I've found it's better to listen to the song, while reading the fic. :)

I wrote this fic around 2 am Friday Morning, and Proofing it at 1 am Saturday Morning. Sorry if I made mistakes, or something sounds weird.

Anyways, Please let me know what you think! Flames are fine, I expect there might be some? I hope not, but you can't please everyone! :)

Goodnight!


End file.
